RECIÉN CASADOS? O RECIÉN ATRAPADOS?
by Nikki Houghton Heat
Summary: Todo comenzó con una misión de incógnito que parecía fácil y que, debido a circunstancias adversas se torció. Como resultado, Castle y Beckett terminan casados intentando evitar ser descubiertos, cosa que al final es inevitable. (Muy mal resumen, denle una oportunidad plspls)
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Dolor de cabeza. Maldito dolor de cabeza. Me levanté de la cama con pereza y noté una sensación desagradable por mi cuerpo indescriptible. Noté un pinchazo en mi espalda y miré hacia los lados desorientada. En cuanto me despejé un poco pude ver claramente como no me encontraba sola en aquella habitación extraña, decorada simplemente con una cama grande y gris y un lavabo extremadamente sucio. ¿Qué nos había pasado?

-Buenos días, inspectora, ¿tenemos algo?-Castle se sentó en su silla habitual y, como cada mañana, posó mi café en la mesa. Le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y volví a mis papeles.

-Parece ser que nuestra víctima de ayer es otro asesinato del mafioso italiano que, según se rumorea por las calles, se ha mudado a la ciudad para saldar algunas cuentas. Hemos tenido que pedir colaboración con los de la brigada del crimen organizado.

-¿Con esa detective tan guapa de la 42? ¿Stella? ¿O era Stephanie?

A pesar de saber que lo estaba diciendo en broma una punzada de celos recorrió mi estómago. Stella Green, la detective joven y guapa de la 42 estaba causando furor entre todos los policías de Nueva York y Richard Castle no era una excepción.

-Creo que tiene algo con Espósito -mentí- así que la detective Green no será otra más de tus conquistas.

Él no pareció estar decepcionado, lo cual me tranquilizó.

-Bueno, tiene que estar chulo eso de pillar a un mafioso, así que me dejaré de ligoteos para concentrarme en el caso completamente.

-¿Concentrarte? ¿Tú? Anda ya.

-Beckett- Ryan apareció de repente- los de la 42 están aquí para lo de Felizziano Capuzzi.

-Gracias Ryan, estaremos con ellos en medio minuto.

-Buenos días inspectora Beckett-Stephanie Green y su rubia y despampanante melena me saludaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su belleza me asustaba y no podía evitar plantearme como una joven tan guapa se habría hecho policía.

-Buenos días, detective Green-respondí con una voz seca y poco amable. No podía evitarlo. Si a Castle le gustaba una mujer, esta pasaba directamente a mi lista negra. Puede que todavía no estuviera preparada para tener nada serio con él, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a ponerme un poco celosa de vez en cuando.

-Tenemos algo que podría interesarle,además de un plan concienzudamente elaborado que nos podría ayudar a coger a Capuzzi y acabar con sus asesinatos.- el compañero de Stella era el que hablaba ahora. Kevin Mason, un hombre menudo que parecía rompible ante cualquier golpe minúsculo.

-Les escucho.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

-Bien, hemos descubierto que la tapadera de Capuzzi para llevar sus negocios en el país es el de, digamos, una empresa de casamientos.

-Explíquese mejor,por favor, ¿qué diantres es una empresa de casamientos?

Mandé callar a castle y el detective Mason continuó:

-Es sencillo. Una pareja que ha decidido casarseles paga un dinero y allí recibirá, tanto unos cursos de vida conyugal, como un montón de organizadores a su disposición y habrá de de pasar allí unos días para comprobar que está completamente preparados para el matrimonio.

-Nunca había oído hablar de eso- respondí extrañada mientras Castle me miraba, dando a entender que él tampoco entendía muy bien el objetivo de aquel negocio.

-Es que no es muy propio de los americanos. Los europeos, sobre todo los de países con fama conservadora, como puede ser Italia, están más habituados a este tipo de empresas. -La detective Green dio esta información como si quisiera dar a entender que era más culta que yo. Definitivamente ya la odiaba.

-¿Y cual es exactamente el plan que han elaborado para detener a este señor?-Castle parecía realmente interesado en el caso. Normal, todas estas historias de mafiosos y empresas tapadera le fascinaban.

-Pues mandar a dos de nosotros como clientes para su empresa, dándole a entender que somos de los suyos. Con cámaras y el equipo adecuado, junto con una buena interpretación de los agentes que vayan de incógnito nos podrá proporcionar una confesión y la posterior caída del imperio Capuzzi.

Menuda mierda de plan. Seguro que se le había ocurrido a Stella.

-¿Pero como va a confiar sus mayores secretos a dos simples clientes?-añadí, intentando ponerla en evidencia.

-Pues ahí es donde entran en juego la perspicacia, la interpretación y la improvisación. Debemos hacernos pasar por aliados suyos. Esto será posible gracias a que nuestros informadores callejeros han descubierto que dos amigos de Felizziano vendrán a Nueva York la semana que viene. Solamente hemos de decirle que habeis tenido que adelantaros una semana y punto. Él no puede ponerse en contacto con sus verdaderos colegas para concienciarse, puesto que una sola llamada a su país, y las autoridades estarían en su puerta.

-¿Y quienes serán los próximos ganadores del Oscar de NYPD?-Castle soltó una de sus idioteces, cosa que hizo que el cabreo se me pasara un poco.

-Pues hemos pensado, señor Castle, que el papel del novio debía ser interpretado por usted, puesto que al ser un civil, es mucho más fácil hacerlo pasar por una persona normal.

-Vaya, mi madre estaría orgullosa, un hijo actor. Me siento alagado. Será un placer. ¿Y la novia?

Me temía lo peor.

-Pues si te parece bien, ese papel sería interpretado por mi-Stella le miró como si estuviera desnudo y sonrió a modo de victoria imaginaria. Mierda. No habría detectives feas y gordas en toda la comisaría que Castle tenía que irse de incógnito con esa zorr...

-Pues, sin ánimos de ofender, Stephanie...

-Es Stella-su sonrisa desapareció.

-No me sentiría muy cómodo, puesto que nunca hemos trabajado juntos y no creo que tengamos la confianza suficiente como para hacernos pasar por marido y mujer.

Le miré aliviada. Puede que dijera muchas tonterías pero, cuando era necesario, sabía decir exactamente lo que hacía falta.

-¿A quien sugieres entonces, Castle?-Stella lo miró contrariada. Definitivamente, aceptaría hoy mismo aquella cita propuesta por el detective Espósito dos días antes.

-Pues me gustaría llevarme a alguno de mis amigos, como Espósito o Ryan. ¿No podemos interpretar una boda homosexual?

Los detectives se miraron entre ellos mientras negaban con la cabeza. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos aceptaba la propuesta del escritor.

-Me parece que no- contestó la detective Green bastante molesta.

-Lo que Stella quiere decir- Mason intentaba ponerle paz a la situación- es que las bodas gays no está muy bien vistas en el ámbito cristiano.

-La inspectora Beckett estudió unos cursos de arte dramático- dijo Ryan al momento.

Si, creo recordar que una vez los mencinó- añadió Espósito.

Los miré asustada. ¿No estarían pensando en...?

-Adjudicado-gritó Mason antes de que pudiera negarme- es perfecta, actriz y amiga del civil, pues llevan ya tres o cuatro años trabajando juntos. Es perfecta.

-Pero...-intenté protestar.

-Nada de peros- Kevin Mason no estaba dispuesto a que nadie más complicara el que el consideraba un plan perfecto, por lo que dio por finalizada la reunión con la promesa de que mañana empezaríamos con los preparativos y los desplazamientos.

Mientras salía pude ver como Stella Green era rechazada por Espósito y como Castle se despedía de mi con una de sus sonrisas. A esos ojos azules era imposible decirle que no.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Comencé a hacer mi maleta para los tres días de convivencia que pasaría en el hostal de Capuzzi. No podía evitar sentirme algo contenta, por mucho que el plan me pareciese una completa estupidez. Puede que pasar unos días con Castle me viniera bien, aunque fuera rodeada de micrófonos y con la voz de Kevin Mason y la idiota de Stella Green todo el día en mi oído. Decidí meter algún que otro vestido por si en algún momento teníamos que cenar de etiqueta (o eso me dije a mi misma) además de cualquier prenda de ropa que no parecía la de una policía soltera y amargada (como realmente me sentía)

Cuando llegué a la comisaría todo ocurrió muy rápido. Las órdenes eran claras. Debíamos tener nuestros micrófonos pegados al cuerpo y los interfonos en la orejas hasta las diez de la noche, momento en el cual, si no los veíamos necesarios, podríamos quitárnoslos hasta el día siguiente a las nueve de la mañana. Ryan y Espósito no paraban de hacer bromas del tipo: "Ya era hora de que papá y mamá se casaran" o "el marido y la mujer oficiales de la 12 por fin hacen público su compromiso". Procuré sentirme molesta y sin ganas de empezar esta misión absurda, la cual en el fondo me encantaba.

Castle también bromeaba. Parecía estar contento con todo este paripé y, sobre todo, contento con verme cabreada. En el coche de camino a casa de Capuzzi los únicos que hablaban eran Mason y Green. Esta última no había desistido en sus intentos de ligar con el escritor, mientras que este la ignoraba lo más discretamente que podía. ¡Ese era mi Castle!

Un kilómetro antes de llegar, Mason paró el coche y tanto él como Stella se bajaron.

-Ahora comienza su momento, inspectora, usted y el señor Castle son una pareja joven que desea los servicios de la casa Capuzzi para comprobar si su boda debe seguir adelante y, si este es el caso, una celebración por todo lo alto en este establecimiento. Espero que los genes de uno y las clases de interpretación sirvan para algo. No podríamos permitirnos ser descubiertos.

-Haremos lo que podamos- Castle y yo nos bajamos del coche para pasar a los asientos delanteros y, como era habitual, me senté en el asiento del conductor.

-Eso no es justo, hoy debería conducir yo, que estamos actuando.

-Eso no va a pasar nunca, casados o no.

-Bueno, cuando nos casemos quiero el divorcio

-Ni lo dudes.

El resto del camino fue prácticamente igual. De vez en cuando nos soltábamos alguna broma, pero nada serio.

La casa de Capuzzi era enorme. Con una fachada blanca, el tamaño de un hotel de lujo y un verde jardín perfectamente cuidado. Alguien vino a recibirnos.

-Buenas tardes. Ustedes deben de ser nuestros nuevos clientes, los señores...

-Hobbes, Carrie y Preston -respondí rápidamente-aunque bueno,eso de compartir apellido lo decidiremos estos días-solté una risa tonta y vi como el señor dejaba asomar una sonrisa. Parecía que mi papel de aquella "misión" sería el de una novia tonta solo pendiente de su maridito. Lo que yo más odiaba en el mundo, genial.

-Ese de ahí es Carlos Márquez, uno de los hombre de Capuzzi.-la voz de Stella Green pitó en uno de mis oídos- Así que procurad actuar bien, porque a ti, Katherine, se te ve un poco sobreactuada.

La mato. De verdad que la mato.

-Mi nombre es Juan Solís, les llevaré a su habitación y después les enseñaré un poco el sitio. Su primera reunión no es hasta mañana a las nueve, así que hoy tienen tiempo de conocer todo y empezar a relacionarse con la gente.

-Bien, muchas gracias.

Nos llevó a una habitación en el tercer piso y nos dejó allí con la promesa de venir a buscarnos dentro de una hora, cuando estuviéramos instalados. Cuando entré en la habitación no me lo pude creer. La preocupación invadió mi cuerpo. Tenía que habérmelo esperado, pero estaba demasiado emocionada con eso de hacerme pasar por su esposa. Nos miramos pero él no pareció darse cuenta. Mierda, ¿por que siempre había algo que no salía como yo quería?

Allí solo había una cama.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Ni un sillón, ni una mesa, ni una bañera...allí los únicos sitios para poder dormir eran una cama de matrimonio perfectamente cómoda y muy atrayente, o el suelo. Tragué saliva, pues me estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa. Además, que Castle estuviera tan tranquilo me intranquilizaba aun más.

-Bueno, parece que el armario no es muy grande. Tenemos en frente nuestra primera disputa- Castle abrió las puertas del mueble y lo miró con cara de indignación.

-¿De verdad te vas a poner a hablar del armario, obviando el problema principal?- tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme callada ante aquel problema.

-¿Que problema?

-¡Castle! Solamente hay una cama- exclamé enfadada.

-Oh vamos! Beckett, en serio te vas a poner en plan mojigata ahora? Casi hemos muerto juntos más de una vez, ¿y ahora te preocupa compartir cama? Tranquila, inspectora, me portaré bien.

-Eso espero, señor Hobbes, porque su dulce y tierna esposa duerme armada.

-De eso nada- otra vez Stella Green sonando por nuestros oídos- sus armas han sido requisadas, no podemos permitirnos ningún fallo.

¿Ningún fallo? ¿Esta mierda de plan? ¿Estaba de coña?

-Genial, si nos descubren moriremos felizmente casados en el lecho conyugal- Castle se encogió de hombros y me sonrió mientras decía esto. Haciendo ese tipo de bromas era la forma que tenía de mostrarme su apoyo.

-No tiene gracia- Stella parecía realmente enfadada ante las burlas hacia lo que ella consideraba un plan magnífico.

-Lo que no tiene gracia es que se ponga a escuchar conversaciones privadas- le dije yo, intentando contener la risa mientras Castle se tapaba su pícara sonrisa con la mano.

-En este plan nada es privado, inspectora Beckett, al menos hasta la hora acordada- parecía que el detective Mason estaba de parte de la rubia despampanante. Harían buena pareja, eran los dos completamente idiotas.

-Vale, vale, ya nos ponemos serios, pero que sepan que un matrimonio sin intimidad no es un matrimonio-dijo Castle mientras comenzaba a deshacer la maleta.

Esta vez no pude contener la risa. Puede que no estuviera viendo sus caras, pero podía imaginarme perfectamente el cabreo que tenían tanto Mason como Green.

A la hora acordada, Carlos Marquez (o Juan Solís, como se hacía llamar) vino a buscarnos y comenzó a enseñarnos la casa. Si no fuera el negocio secreto de un mafioso italiano en busca y captura, definitivamente sería el lugar perfecto para pasar unos días de vacaciones o, incluso, para casarse.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad. No vimos a Capuzzi en ningún momento, pero si a un montón de gente que, según Mason y Green, eran sus socios. Procuramos ser lo más creíbles posibles y relacionarnos con las parejas existentes. Ninguno de ellos parecía ser amigo de Capuzzi, todos eran parejas enamoradas y tontas que creían que el otro era su alma gemela después de tan solo unos pocos meses saliendo. Tras la hora de la cena, Castle y yo volvimos a nuestra habitación y por fin pudimos desconectar nuestros interfonos hasta el día siguiente.

-Menos mal, la detective Green tendrá que esperar a molestarnos hasta mañana- dijo Castle mientras encendía la televisión.

-Vamos Castle, sabes que en el fondo lo hace porque le gustas- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado, lo más apartada posible. Estaban poniendo una película de Jennifer Anniston, una de mis actrices favoritas. Él lo sabía y quiero pensar que por ello la dejó mientras se quitaba los zapatos para estar más cómodo.

-Bueno, ella a mi no me gusta.

-Pero si a ti te gusta todo- le miré pícaramente.

-Eso no es verdad- él me miró seriamente. Parecía molesto.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos. A mi me parecieron años.

-Perdona- intenté disculparme lo mejor que pude. Tragué saliva y seguí mirando esos ojos. Azules. Hipnotizan. Enamoran. Katherine, por favor.

El sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que mi fama me precede. Anda, ponte cómoda, que pareces una estatua ahí sentada, toda rígida- me cogió de la cintura con toda la naturalidad del mundo y me tumbó a su lado. Mi corazón se aceleró y procuré disimularlo.

Antes de que la película terminara, Castle se había quedado dormido y hasta roncaba un poquito. Ese fue el momento en el que me puse el pijama lo más rápido que pude y me metí en la cama con toda naturalidad. Lo miré, seguía dormido. Noté como inconscientemente me mordía el labio inferior. Lo tenía ahí, al lado. Me acerqué más. Su olor impregnó mi nariz e inspiré fuerte para que se quedara ahí el mayor tiempo posible. Él me quería, yo lo sabía. ¿Yo le quería? Volví a acercarme un poco más. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que recordaba todo perfectamente? Miedo. ¿Miedo de que, Katherine? ¿Miedo de que, por fin, funcionase algo bien en tu vida en cuanto a relaciones? Tenía su boca justo al lado de la mía, un impulso más y le estaría besando. ¿Quien sabe si él se despertaría y me besaría también?

En ese momento me giré, me alejé y decidí que era hora de dormirse. Mañana sería otro día.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5.

El sonido de una alarma me despertó por la mañana. Miré el reloj que marcaba las ocho. Hora de levantarse y, una hora después encender los interfonos de nuevo y comenzar la primera "clase conyugal". Un radiante y soleado día en el que me tocaría aguantar a Stella Green durante más de doce horas; estupendo.

Me levanté y rápidamente me metí en el baño. Me di la ducha más rápida que pude y me vestí. Después de maquillarme un poco y alisarme el pelo salí del baño. Castle seguía en la cama dando vueltas como un niño pequeño antes de ir al colegio.

-Castle, arriba, como sigas durmiendo Stella se va a enfadar contigo.

-Que se enfade-contestó él tapándose con la sábana- necesito dormir.

Me acerqué a él. Por las mañanas estaba igual de guapo que siempre, incluso le daba un aire morboso y sexy. Me agaché a su lado y le acaricié el pelo.

-Vamos, señor Hobbes, es hora de empezar a vivir como un matrimonio- sonreí al pensar que, ante aquella imagen, parecíamos un matrimonio de verdad.

Él se levantó perezosamente y fue directo al baño. Desde el otro lado de la habitación gritó:

-Yo por mi querida Carrie... hasta madrugo.

Sonreí al pensar si se referiría solamente a Carrie o puede que también pensase un poquito en Kate.

Bajamos a desayunar y nos unimos a una mesa llena de pre-matrimonios (como Castle los llamaba) que habíamos conocido la noche anterior. Ninguno me caía bien así que procuré interpretar mi papel lo mejor que pude para terminar rápido aquella experiencia desagradable. En el momento en el que parecía mejorar la cosa, pues estaba a punto de comerme una suculenta tostada con mantequilla,mi tortura diaria apareció en escena.

-Buenos días, inspectora, señor Castle, hoy deben aprovechar el día al máximo e intentar tomar contacto con Capuzzi. El detective Mason y yo seguimos intentando averiguar como introducir las cámaras en el despacho del objetivo, pero antes debéis averiguar donde está dicha habitación. Ese y tomar contacto con el jefe serán vuestros objetivos de hoy. Que uno tosa y el otro estornude si lo han entendido a la perfección. Castle y yo nos miramos y, como si cada uno supiera lo que el otro pensaba, comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas. Los integrantes de la mesa nos miraban extrañados mientras el cabreo de Green aumentaba.

-Me supongo que eso es un si- contentó secamente- seguiremos en contacto y recuerden que oímos todo lo que dicen.

-¿De que se ríen, Carrie?- preguntó Hilary Adventage, una de las mujercitas perfectas de la mesa- ¿nos hemos perdido algo?

Castle y yo nos miramos de nuevo mientras seguíamos sin poder contener la risa.

-Perdonen- intenté disimular- es que mi querido Preston se había manchado el bigote con la espuma del café, lo cual es una broma que tenemos entre nosotros.

-Debería limpiársela usted con un buen beso, señorita Carrie- el marido de Hilary, Tom, siempre tocando las narices.

Miré a Castle asustada y sin saber que hacer.

-La verdad es que son ustedes la única pareja que todavía no se ha besado en público- la que hablaba ahora era Lynette Meyer, una ama de casa realmente inculta y con una risa verdaderamente irritante- y, créanme, hemos estado atentos.

Otra vez esa risa, insoportable.

-¿Que están haciendo? ¡No se queden ahí parados!- exclamó el detective Mason desde el otro lado del interfono- ¡bésense!

Miré a Castle asustada de nuevo, no sabía que hacer. Puede que para dos actores o, incluso, dos agentes normales aquello habría sido una pequeña broma de la que reírse durante unos meses. Pero nosotros no éramos dos agentes normales y aquello, definitivamente, no iba a ser una broma.

Él tampoco parecía del todo cómodo. Se encogió de hombros y avanzó lentamente hacia mi. Yo me incliné hacia un lado y miré por última vez aquellos ojos brillantes antes de cerrar los míos.

-Señores, es el momento de la primera clase- uno de los trabajadores del lugar nos interrumpió justo antes de rozar mis labios. Salvados por el sirviente.

¿Que habría pasado si no llega a aparecer? Pues es obvio, Katherine, que habrías besado a Castle. ¿Y que habría sentido? Eso puede que nunca lo supiera.

Todavía en estado de shock avancé detrás del montón de gente hacia la que sería nuestra primera clase de matrimonio. Mientras todas las parejas allí presentes se abrazaban y se cogían entre ellos por el hombro para caminar, Castle rozó mi mano derecha. Ya que estábamos, de perdidos al río. Agarré sus dedos con suavidad y le sonreí.

-Por un pelo, inspectora.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6.

¿Por un pelo? ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? ¿Que se alegraba de que no nos hubiéramos besado? Y lo más importante, ¿qué hacía yo planteándomelo si debería darme igual? Se supone que somos simples compañeros, que no tenemos nada.

-Bueno Katherine, eso no te lo crees ni tu- me dije a mi misma intentando disimular mis sentimientos.

El camino hacia el aula donde tendríamos nuestra primera clase fue corto. Durante él intentamos fijarnos para ver si alguna de las habitaciones por las que pasábamos podría ser el famoso despacho del mafioso, pero pudimos comprobar que todas eran aulas para las clases. Había hasta una habitación destinada a la clase de "Fidelidad conyugal". ¿Es que acaso eso se tenía que enseñar? ¿Que clase de sitio era aquel que te enseñaba cómo ser fiel?

Castle y yo nos sentamos juntos. A ver que todas las parejas se cogían de la mano, se abrazaban o, incluso, de daban pequeños y fugaces besos, posé mi mano encima de la de Castle y le sonreí. En esos momentos no me hacía falta actuar, pues los ojos me brillaban solos. Esperé que él no se diera cuenta de ello.

-Buenos días a todos- exclamó una mujer que entró por la puerta. Vestía de una forma extravagante y sus cabellos emitían la sensación de no haber sido peinados en años. Las gafas de culo de botella que llevaba eran la gota que colmaba el vaso, pues le daban el aspecto de una mujer completamente loca.

-Buenos días- contestó la clase al unísono.

Aproveché el ruído para preguntarle a Green y Mason si sabían quien era esa mujer y si debíamos estar atentos a algo. Respondieron que debía de ser una simple profesora lunática contratada para guardar las apariencias y que lo único que debíamos hacer en aquella clase era aparentar ser una pareja de enamorados. No sería difícil enmi opinión.

-Hoy he decidido destinar la clase a algo muy importante que la pareja debe tener siempre presente. Algo que jamás debe olvidarse y que será uno de los pilares básicos de cualquier matrimonio.

Como se pusiera a hablar de sexo creo que no podría aguantar la risa por mucho que lo intentara. Miré a Castle y este me guiñó un ojo. Ambos estábamos algo incómodos, pero la confianza que se había forjado entre nosotros los últimos años ayudaba a sobrellevar aquello.

-¿No lo adivinais?- siguió diciendo la "profesora"

-¿El amor?- contestó Hilary Adventage

-¿El sexo?- su marido se llevó una colleja por aquella intervención.

-Parece que estamos un poco perdidos- añadió la lunática al ver que nadie acertaba a lo que realmente se refería- Es el beso, señores, el poder de los labios. Hoy explicaré como debe ser un buen beso con ejemplos de la clase. Por ejemplo, ustedes dos, señores...

-Hobbes- gritó emocionada Lynette Meyer- Carrie y Preston Hobbes.

No podía ser, otra vez. Parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en que Castle y yo nos besásemos. Le miré, me miró, nos miramos. ¿Qué hacer?

-Venga, no se queden ahí parados- dijo la profesora- levántense y dense un beso delante de la clase. Así podré resaltar los aciertos y los fallos de este ante todos sus compañeros.

Castle se levantó y me cogió de la mano. Nos pusimos donde la señora nos indicaba y me besó la mejilla con dulzura. Solo fueron unos segundos pero el simple hecho de sentir sus labios rozando mi piel me produjo un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Pensé que ahí había terminado todo pero para la loca de las gafas de culo de botella no era suficiente. Obviamente se esperaba un beso de amantes en condiciones y no un roce de labios en una mejilla. Lo que pasó a continuación lo recordaré por siempre.

Ante las burlas de nuestros compañeros, la pasión de Castle debió de aumentar, pues agarró mi nuca y plantó su boca sobre la mía. Ante aquel arranque pasional, me agarré a su cintura y torcí la cabeza, dejando que nuestros labios hablaran por si solos. Él acarició mi cabello por la nuca, cosa que me encantó, y yo me apreté más a su cintura, lo que pareció gustarle a él, pues su beso se volvía más salvaje minuto a minuto. Me aparté suavemente pues, en mi opinión llevábamos horas así, aunque, en realidad, no quería que aquello terminara nunca.

Nuestra profesora aplaudió ante el final de aquel beso. Yo no podía mirar a Castle en aquellos momentos, por lo que dirigí mi mirada al suelo mientras todavía saboreaba los restos de aquel momento, en mi opinión, perfecto.

-Sinceramente, señores Hobbes, a juzgar por su beso están ustedes completamente enamorados. Nada que objetar. Sigan así. Por última vez en aquella clase miré a Castle. En ese momento no nos sonreímos, era un momento serio.

-Yo...-balbuceó Castle- quisiera pedir permiso para ir un momento al salón. He recordado que he dejado allí mi movil y me gustaría recuperarlo.

-Por supuesto- dijo la profesora- usted, Carrie, siéntese.

Eché un vistazo rápido a sus bolsillos antes de que saliese por la puerta. Su teléfono móvil estaba en el izquierdo.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7.

A los dos minutos de su salida, Castle regresó con un semblante serio y sin pronunciar palabra. Se sentó a mi lado de nuevo pero esta vez apartó toda parte de su cuerpo de mi y dirigió la mirada al suelo, de donde no la levantó hasta el fin de la clase. Entre consejos de como la utilidad de un buen beso favorece las relaciones y de ejemplos variados de besar según nuestro estado de ánimo me puse a pensar, pues lo que aquella lunática estaba diciendo no me interesaba en absolto. En primer lugar ¿Qué habría significado ese beso para mí? Teóricamente nada, pues solo era una forma de actuar. Por el contrario, dejando atrás prejuicios y basándome solo en los sentimientos reconocidos, lo significaba todo. Significaba la prueba final de lo que tanto tiempo llevaba sospechando.

Por otra parte, la pregunta que más rondaba mi cabeza era la de qué habría significado ese beso para Castle. Él me había dicho que me quería hacía un tiempo, pero no sabía que yo tenía constancia de ello. ¿O si lo sabía? ¿Y si, ante tanta espera, había decidido olvidarme? ¿Por qué no me miraba, por qué había salido tan bruscamente y con una absurda mentira? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué demonios no le decía lo que sentía de una vez y dejaba que las cosas actuasen por si solas, arreglándose como deberían? Pues porque son Katherine Houghton Beckett y eso de actuar correctamente para que todo salga bien no es mi estilo. ¿Es que acaso no llevaba gustándome Castle un montón de tiempo y yo no hacía más que estropearlo todo? "Maneras de joder una relación" por sería un best seller en toda regla.

Al terminar la clase de los besos tuvimos que meternos en otra de convivencia conyugal, cosa que no me diola opción de hablar con Castle, pues eran mujeres y hombres por separado. ¡Menuda estupidez de sitio! A la hora de la comida estuvimos callados, simplemente hablando en monosílabos.

-Señor Castle, inspectora, ¿se puede saber que os pasa? Os estais delatando. Teneis que actuar como una pareja enamorada, no como un verdadero matrimonio- genial, Stella Green por el interfono, para alegrarme la tarde. ¿Qué más podía ir mal?

-Perdona Stella, no me encuentro muy bien y la inspectora lo sabe, por ello no nos hablamos-me miró para que fuera cómplice de aquella mentira.

-Si, Castle se pone de muy mal humor cuando está enfermo y no quería provocar una discusión- intenté sonreír pero, al ver la cara de Castle, no me salió.

-Pues me da igual- exclamó Mason, casi dejándonos sordos- como este plan se estropee les juro que uno no volverá a pisar la comisaría y la otra será destinada a dirigir el tráfico toda su vida. ¿Entendido?

-Perfectamente.

Castle y yo comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales, lo cual me ponía aun mas nerviosa, pues deseaba aclarar cosas con él, pero no quería hacerlo ante el fino oído de Stella Green. La tarde fue todavía peor, pues no solo tuvimos que aparentar ser más felices que Bangelina, si no, que nuestros compañeros de aventura conyugal no paraban de hacernos preguntas sobre como nos habíamos conocido, si pensábamos tener hijos, cómo eran nuestras vidas... era la definición gráfica del infierno.

Por fin llegaron las diez de la noche. Castle se encerró en el baño después de cenar con la excusa de afeitarse y ese fue el momento en el que vi claro que podía hablar: teniéndolo en persona pero sin verle la cara.

-Castle...necesito hablar contigo- dije pegándome a la puerta.

-¿No prefieres esperar un momento a que salga?- añadió tras la puerta.

-No, da igual, quédate ahí.

Me quedé en silencio un rato. No me podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Además estaba a punto de parecer una idiota, hablando detrás de una puerta.

-¿Beckett?

-Si, si, sigo aquí. Yo quería hablar de lo que ha pasado hoy.

-Ya te he dicho que no me encontraba bien.

-No, de eso no, de nuestro...ya sabes...nuestro beso.

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta. En la cara de Castle no había ni rastro de espuma de afeitar, lo que demostraba que no se había metido allí para ello. Lo que si podía apreciar en su cara era tristeza, unos ojos azules que ya no brillaban y una sonrisa completamente desaparecida.

-Lo sabes- dijo él.

-Sabes que lo se.


End file.
